A Paladin's Journey
by Buffmanican
Summary: I left at a young age to train in the holy arts. I didn't want to be corrupted by the arcane powers like many of my people had before me. Only I never imagined that I would end up in Outland fighting the forces of Illidan the Betrayer. I'm Nigh'Goth Snowdawn, a Blood Elf Paladin. I will fight and most likely die, I will do so on my feet as a true warrior of the Light! WoW is Blizz


Chapter One: The Dread Lord

The sky was dark with clouds of black magic and demonic energy. The air was full of a foul scent that came from the fast approaching clouds. They were coming. The damn demons were here to run us into the ground. We had just gotten out of a tight situation only to be pulled into another one so soon. I knew it was their plan. We were a nuisance to their domination and Illidan wanted us dead. We were paladins. The leaders of the Crusades in Outland. The bane to demons as they were the bane to us.

I glared at the offending cloud of literal despair. I gazed at my fellow paladins. There was very few of us. There were four other blood elves, besides myself, and one Tauren. We were the second scouting team to be sent out. The first had returned with now news. I was beginning to be suspicious about it. From what I could tell we had been sent to our deaths. Infiltration is the only explanation… or betrayal. I wouldn't put it past those Alliance bastards to try and get rid of us.

I watched as the Wrathguards and Fel Handlers broke the horizon. I heard the howls of Fel hounds. I could smell the fel flams as the scorched the already desolate ground of the Hellfire Peninsula. We had believed the main road would be relatively safe on our way to finding new paths to Zangarmarsh. We were so wrong.

We were barley a day away from Thornfang hill when we were ambushed for the first time. They drove us into the hills and back against the wall. We had lost our bearings. And now they were back to finish the rest of us off.

I readied my holy blade and put my shield up. I could barely hold it. My arms were tired. My legs were tired. My whole body ached. But I would be damned if I did not stand on my feet, fight, and die standing.

I nodded to my comrades. This was probably the last any of us would see of each other. They gave me the same gesture. They knew what this meant as well as I did. We were going to die. But there was no way in heaven nor hell that we would go without a fight. "Let's take as many as we can with us!" I heard one of my companions yell. He was an older elf. Probably in his thirties.

The demons began to descend on us. I stood in front of a younger elf. He was our healer, I couldn't let him die. The others flanked my sides. We had no worries from behind since it was a thick canyon wall. Unfortunately that also meant there was no escape. Our only option was to stand our ground.

The Fel Hounds reached us first. Their thirsty tentacles snapping at us. I cut at one, catching it and forcing the spewing demonic blood to splash out burning the other fel hounds around it. It roared in pain before hoping on me only to receive a quick death with my blast of holy energy. It was judgment time.

The holy spell struck down a charging fel guard. It flailed and screamed before dying. Another just took its place and advanced on us. I heard a yell to my right. I chanced a glance to see one of my fellow elves being ripped apart and drained of all his magic by a fel hound. Its claws tore into his armor and flesh sending blood flying. It made me want to vomit. I wanted to save him but I knew it was already too late. It was better that way anyway. He was free from this hell. He would join the others in the light. "Yes it was better this way." I muttered to myself before preparing another round of judgment.

I destroyed another Fel Guard that had tried to kill Tross, my Tauran companion. He snorted thankfully. He raised his gigantic maul above his head and smashed a Wrathgaurd into the ground, collapsing its chest in. I ducked a cursed blade and slashed open the demons stomach. Its foul contents spewed onto the hard ground soaking it in toxic juices. I scrunched up my nose in distaste. How disgusting.

There was another yell of despair to my left. I didn't look this time. I knew he was already dead. And by the sound of his yell it was the elf that had spoken up first. I gritted my teeth. He was a good man.

I directed my rage on the next fel hound that got too close. Hitting its tentacle away with my shield then chopping off its head. I let the holy energy within myself flow into the beast to make sure it never stood up again.

A fel guard jumped at me. I sidestepped him but fell to one knee. I was exhausted. I was already seeing black. With a strenuous grunt I forced myself to my feet. I put the shield up and readied my sword. He came closer a dastardly smirk on his face. He was mocking me. And I couldn't blame him. I was pathetic. Here I was the protector of the group and already so many of us had died. Two today and over a dozen yesterday.

I backed up towards the young elf behind me. He was nearly unconscious from trying to heal Tross, who was standing on one hoof now, his other barely hovering from the ground. He must be in a lot of pain.

Suddenly the fel guard stopped its advance. He just stared at me. An amused glint tingled it his eyes. It was so unnerving. It wasn't just mocking now. It was as if he was saying, "I know something that you don't." and it pissed me off to no end.

There was a loud boom from behind me. Startled, and against my better judgment, I whirled around to see what had caused the loud noise.

My heat dropped to my stomach then flew to my throat. Standing there in all its horrid glory was a Dread Lord. At the moment I could not deny how fitting the bastards name was. I was truly filled with dread. I looked at its feet. Underneath him was a splatter of blood. That was all that was left of the young elf. It made my heart ache. He had so much to live for.

The Dread Lord raised his sword and brought it down.

I had no time to react.

The blade cut through my armor and into my flesh. It burned like hell. The poison on the blade entered my blood stream. I coughed up blood and fell to my knees.

The darkness came. An icy veil covered my whole body. I couldn't feel. I couldn't see. I couldn't smell. But I could hear. They were laughing.

My thoughts turned from death. My dear sister and brother came to mind. Was this it? Was I ever going to see them again? Was I, Nigh'Goth, son of the Snowdawn family, going to die here where no one would know of my demise? Would they hear of my death? Would they mourn for me?

All faded into blackness.

The last thing I heard was the beat of hoofs. And demonic yelling.

AN: so this is the story of my lvl 90 Pally Blood Elf. The story is all about his time training and the crusades before the current RP with my friend. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know.


End file.
